User talk:Votesmall
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:ImagesCAFG0P6Y.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Adoption Hey Troy, l Reply to this message about your adoption on the Rambo wiki. A message came to you on this. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Rambo_Wiki?t=20130112035555 BattleshipMan (talk) 07:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Brendan, thanks for that information! I was wondering when they would get back to me on that. Much obliged! (Votesmall (talk) 18:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC)) Templates This is the template of the kills of Rambo: First Blood: Part 2 that I created. Click on that and check the history of that page to understand how to create the table of the kill count in each movie. Template:JohnRamboKills2 I hope it helps out. If it doesn't, I see what else I could do. BattleshipMan (talk) 04:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I know how to edit the templates, I just have trouble getting them started. Your help is very much appreciated! If I need some more help, I'll let you know, but I think I'll be fine. Thanks again! (Votesmall (talk) 05:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC)) Soviets I just want you to know Russians weren't the only Soviets. I know man from Ukranine who served in Afghanistan in the 1980s in that war. He wasn't Russian but he was a Soviet. Not all Soviets were Russian.Gexster (talk) 21:43, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for that information and your continuing contributions! Yes, the USSR was made up of multiple countries that Russia gradually annexed. However, real life history is not really accurate in the Rambo films. Generally the Soviets are said to be Russian and are depicted as such. Although the Soviet army was made up of people forced to serve in various other countries, the Rambo films usually portray the Soviets as Russian, particularly the second and third films. Geography and history is my favorite subject, but if you may have noticed, the Rambo movies aren't particularly historically accurate! ;) Thanks again for your help on the wiki. If you have any more questions, please contact me. Votesmall (talk) 06:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Firearms I will add a collection of firearms from the film series. Vagrancy wasn't it? That's gonna look real good on his grave stone in Arlington: Here lies John Rambo, winner of the Congressional Medal of Honor, survivor of countless incursions behind enemy lines. Killed for vagrancy in Jerkwater, USA. :::Aaw, thanks, Ermac! What would I do without you, man? (Votesmall (talk) 17:51, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) Responding to Your Message Sorry for the late reply, I will try to notice in the future. Anyway, are you wanted me to upload some the trailer or even a full movie If I can find it and put it into the movie pages ? I am sure, that wasn't a bad idea after all since I can put the video into gallery since I already do that in Rambo IV. Will you let me do it in other three as well ? Stoudemire18 (talk) 15:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC) *No problem, it was only a simple misunderstanding. Anyway, I have uploaded several trailers but if you want to post them to pages you may. I wouldn't upload a full movie due to copyright, though. The closest I've come to that is uploading the entire book of First Blood and the movie scripts. Anyway, no problem about the reply and you may do whatever you want with the wiki just as long as it's constructive, so no need to consult me on everything (though I do appreciate it ;) Thanks!!(Votesmall (talk) 17:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC)) **Just checked out the Rambo 4 page but unfortunately the full movie has been blocked on copyright grounds. So I'd refrain from more movies but your trailers are greatly appreciated. Good work! (Votesmall (talk) 17:48, October 18, 2013 (UTC)) Baker Team question Hi, Great site, I was really wondering where from did you get all the info about Baker Team? Is this fan fiction? If not, If you could please share the sources you were using to find those informations. Regards, Lato :Ah, someone finally asked! Actually, I found it on the Sam Trautman wikipedia article, and I knew that there were no sources for it. So, I deleted that but instead put this information on this wiki. Even if it is fan fiction, it's fun to read. Anyway, I think the information is from the Rambo television series or possibly the novels. One or the other for sure. Thanks for the questions, but this is the one thing on this wiki that hasn't been confirmed yet. (Votesmall (talk) 17:40, October 31, 2013 (UTC)) ::Nevermind, just looked it up. It is from Rambo: Year One, which is a fan fiction. Nice catch! I assumed that the information was from one of the novels or perhaps a non-canon comic book series, but I guess it isn't official. Nonetheless, I suppose it can stay since Rambo: Year One is kind of an important and popular fan fiction, detailing his years in Vietnam. I haven't come across many of these. I'll quick doctor the articles to fit that, though. (Votesmall (talk) 17:45, October 31, 2013 (UTC)) Spotlight Request Hi. In order to have a spotlight the wikia will need an active admin. I checked and it appears you tried to re-open your previous adoption request last fall, but I never saw it as it was still in the "completed" category. Please create a new adoption request if you are still interested in gaining the rights. Once there is an admin the wikia can request a spotlight. -- Wendy (talk) 05:53, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply! Just put in another request. (Votesmall (talk) 06:14, February 12, 2014 (UTC)) ::Hello ::My name is Frank and I am a huge rambo fan. I will start to participate on this wiki and I hope you will soon become an admin. :::Hey, Frank! I'm Troy and welcome! Hopefully you learn something about the films from this wiki, which is my goal with it. Glad to meet you and see you here! How did you discover Rambo wiki? (Votesmall (talk) 19:19, February 17, 2014 (UTC)) Adopting Rambo Wiki Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:59, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Wendy, THANK YOU so much!! I am glad to finally have what I was working for. I won't disappoint. (Votesmall (talk) 04:12, February 25, 2014 (UTC))